moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Easter Eggs
Easter Eggs are fun, in-game messages or content that are added by the developers simply for fun. Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus Gameloft boxes On Ghazi's oil platform and the multiplayer map Facility, most of the boxes have the word "Gameloft" written on the side. Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation MC2 screen poster On the mission Thunder Hill, the player can see MC2 screen poster in the garage. Pool Table Theres a pool table in the mission Hostile Territories that has "Gameloft" labeled on it. Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Magazines Throughout the campaign, there are several magazines that has references from the previous game, Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation. There are a couple magazines set on a table in Mission 2: Unified Terror. One of the magazines, titled 'Armory Mag', features Zealot on the front page in which the player is playing as. On the right side of him are three names of guns: Bravel-1, Roar 3000, and OPS55. These are references to weapons from Modern Combat 3. In Manhunt, there is a magazine stand in Barcelona that features advertisements. One magazine in the middle of the stand, titled 'VG AM ES', features a scene in which a KPR transport helicopter gets caught in a large propane tank explosion. This references a scene from Operation Blockbuster, the first mission in Fallen Nation. Modern Combat 5: Blackout Graffiti There are texts with "Keep calm and play MC5" on walls in Tokyo. Briefings In the briefings, there are small jokes in names of servers like "OMGMC5" and "OHNOMC6". Gilman HQ There are two Easter Eggs in Mission 1: Infiltration and Mission 3: Mainframe. Both of these missions are in Chapter 6: Gilman HQ. In Mission 1, after the Gilman Elite gets sniped by Sophie, there's a meeting room with a very long table and at the end of the room is an ammo box. In front of the supplies box is a computer and if the player hears carefully, it says "This is Commander Kal Wardin. N.O.V.A. Identification Number: 65D1--". This is a reference to a N.O.V.A. 3 campaign scene when Kal Wardin is suck in a building packed with Volterites along with his ally in Level 1: Homecoming. N.O.V.A. 3 is another First Person Shooter game by Gameloft but instead based on a futuristic background. In Mission 3, after entering the security entrance, there's an office room to the player's left and inside is another ammo box. Next to it is a desk with a desktop computer and if the player hears closely, it will say "Wardin to Actual, please respond", "Yelena, do you read me?", and "Damn". These too are lines from Kal Wardin, who is a protagonist in the N.O.V.A. series. Gangstar Vegas While joining a VIP match, an image is displayed in the background. This image contains a Gangstar Vegas poster on it. Asphalt In Mission 4: Getaway of Chapter 3: Downtown, there a car who's license plate reads ASPHALT and underneath it is GAMELOFT. This is a reference to a street racing series called Asphalt which is also developed by Gameloft. Hidden Message On the multiplayer map Streets, a writing can be found at the entrance of the building. It is marked in blood and reads: "Though how I make my points not subtle, I dare you to find a better rebuttal!" Tokyo City Nights, Asphalt 8 and Ganstar Vegas On the map of Vandage you can find a sign referring to Asphalt 8, Tokyo City Nights and Ganstar Vegas which are developed by Gameloft.